residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Peace
'Warren Peace '''is the chief of police at the Redwood City Police Department. He is also the playable character in the unlockable campaign "Resident Evil: Exodus". Biography Warren Peace was a patrol officer and joined the police force in 1977 in a volunteer program, under David Hanson, Warren Peace became a legend in the force after capturing the leader of a notorious street gang, to which is unnamed in 1979. Also, when David Hanson was elected Mayor of Redwood City, David announced that he would be stepping down and elections for a new police chief would begin. Peace's name ended up on the ballet somehow. In 1980, Peace became the Police Chief though he still took patrols. He also was a major supporter in the passing of the "Criminal Capture Act of 1980" which would create S.H.I.E.L.D.S.. He trained with the unit until 1983 when crime was on the rise. In 1990, Peace created Team Blue for S.H.I.E.L.D.S. and converted his office into Team Blue HQ, he stayed at the Northwick Police Station until the renovations were completed. In 1995, due to a crime spree with numerous gangs and many people joining the police force, Peace began to the drafting of Team Green for S.H.I.E.L.D.S., but since there was hardly any room left and the budget was almost empty, Peace converted the basement of the Police Station into three offices. Then the original offices of the S.H.I.E.L.D.S. was turned into a situation room and a bunkroom for officers to sleep. Resident Evil: Exodus In 1999, Peace was part of the T-Virus Outbreak of 1999. Though, due to a recent leg injury was unable to join the officers outside in the field. He did, however, manage to barricade the Police Station well enough to the point where zombies were unable to enter until it gave way to the horde's immense size. He managed to help Michael and Valery out of the Police Station by letting them out through a second story window to an alleyway, across the way was a fire escape they leapt to. He stayed and fought the zombies off in his office until one lunged itself at him, causing him to fall backwards out the window. He caught himself on the window sill, but was forced to let go because of the zombies trying to eat his fingers. He landed, injuring his bad leg forcing him to walk through the city. Just then, a rocket blows up the helipad, causing the helicopter to cave into the police station. Personality --- Relationship --- The Police Department Michael West --- Valery Ivanova --- Jack Daly (Film) --- Nicholas Hart --- City Officials David Hanson --- Umbrella Zombies --- Film In the series, ''Resident Evil: First Hour, Warren Peace is depicted by Kyle Chandler and is seen as the Police Chief. In the series, he makes a brief appearance in "A Needle in a Haystack" Approaching Daly while on patrol asking why he was unable to contact Northwick Police Station. He then gives Daly the plans for the operation that night on how to retake the city in a single sweep. He walks away, but turns back to Daly and tells him to be careful on the West End of the River. Peace also seen at the end of "The Last Straw". His moment (After David Hanson's and before Michael West's) begins with the police sirens outside the building going off as police officers abandon their car and run into the police station. Peace asks them if that is everyone, in which they nod yes. He then closes the door and prepares a barricade as civilians arm themselves. His moment ends as he stares up at the ceiling lamp, then fades into the spotlight overlooking New Paradise Park. Trivia *Only in the series, Resident Evil: First Hour, is Warren Peace seen wearing his police uniform. *Warren Peace has a collection of books in his office, one of which is War and Peace, which may be where his name is deprived from. *At the beginning, his name was to be Thomas Beckum but was changed at the last minute. *Peace is the youngest police officer introduced in the series, joining at 17. Category:Police Officers